Burnt
by Thegirlwiththedress
Summary: Anna never wanted to have powers. Or did she? All these years she tried to conceal them from the world. And then there's Elsa. Her elder sister, an icy figure whom she keeps away from. But she doesn't need to. It's as though Elsa has a secret of her own. Does she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

She's getting tired of it. Roaming the empty rooms, trying to find company and then watching the hours pass by in a blur. Then every day, something will either get burnt or charred. Anna's getting exhausted. Very exhausted. But what she can't take is avoiding her own sister. Every single day, it takes all her will to make a dash at the sight of a flick of silvery hair. But she can't bear to harm her. Having her fiery powers growing from a spark into an inferno, she just can't go near her. One mistake and Elsa might turn into fireworks. So all she can do is conceal her power in her own world and build up the walls all around her. No time to work on the patches that left her broken and torn, just continue building it higher each day. Until the day after her 10th birthday where she tried to light the candles on her cake but caused the whole table to burst into flames. She had ran out of the room, gasping and tearing as she slammed the door of her bedroom and locked it. She tried controlling her breathing, but ended up squatting on the floor, leaning on the door with her fist tightly balled up against her as though she was trying to crush her skull and her chin tucked between her knees. Her powers were growing so rapidly, she couldn't even control them. And that's when she decided she can't come out. She can't see the world, no matter how much she wanted to. She has to keep to herself, keep all her powers from the world. And Elsa. And since then, that door never opened. When any maiden or servant tried to twist open the door knob, the knob would turn bright red and they would jump back in shock and pain, hand probably throbbing in pain and radiating heat. Not long after, not a shadow showed up in front of that all day and all night. Other than the waitress who cautiously tap on the door and delivers her food through the small gap between her slightly opened door. Even that procedure stopped after a year and soon after there was absolutely no connection between Anna and the outside world. Anna never meant to come out of her room ever. She didn't know what to do in her room for the rest of her life, but why did she care? She was a nobody anyway. She grew being afraid of the world and everyone that lived on it, even herself. Her hatred and anger built up every day, making her emotions and feelings even harder to control. Day after day past, years after years went by, and the day where she finally had to step out of her home for 10 years came.

~Anna's POV~

The day I dreaded came faster than I expected. I stared at myself in the mirror, trying to recognise the girl staring back at me. Her eyes were filled with hatred and fiery. But deep inside she felt scared and fearful. All I had to do was survive one day. Make sure nothing gets burnt. Was it that hard? Yes it was. I looked around my room. It was a wreck. My bed was slightly charred and my table was on the edge of crumbling into ashes. The other stuff...I didn't want to have to describe them. They were like an open black hole, blackened beyond recognition. I sighed and shakily looked back at my reflection. A young and frail girl with striking red hair placed in a shower of ringlets and then braided into two long plaits tied back together behind my head. I didn't look natural at all, just a harmless looking orphan that was highly dangerous on the inside. Good disguise, I thought to myself. With my face caked in makeup and my body draped in silk, velvet, pearls and studded jewels. I heard a click of my door and almost immediately heard a yelp followed by the slamming if my door. I took a deep breath and stood up. It was time. Coronation day. Just hold back your feelings and you'll be fine, Anna, I thought. If only it were that easy. I walked to the heavy oak door with a heavy heart, trying to stall time and paused in front of it. It was the only thing in my bedroom left unscathed after all these years. With one swift move, it creaked open, whining in protest. I peeked out into the empty hallways, balling my fists up tightly and mustering all my courage to take a step out. The soft carpet sank under my feet and I quickened my pace down the hall. Maids and servants bowed at me and stepped aside nervously, avoiding me as much as possible. All I wanted to do was get through coronation day. Why, why, why must I be included? I reached the library and burst opened the doors. My first ladies were standing beside a plush velvet crimson armchair a little too tall for me and glanced up upon hearing me step in. And then I see her. A mature looking silver haired girl with her hair pinned and twisted into a bun below her head. Her flowing lavender full length gown spun at the slightest movement she made. Her face glowed of youth and her face was lightly painted with makeup. It was Elsa.

~Elsa's POV~

Anna stood at the door, mouth agape and curved up ever so slightly at the sight of me. Slowly, she swept across the room towards her seat opposite me. All I wanted to do was run towards her and hug her, asking her where she's been. Why had she left all of a sudden? What was she hiding? Maybe I didn't have the right to know.

" Umm... Elsa?" Anna's sweet voice woke me from my daydream. No, I had to be straight forward with my words. I had promised not to tell her.

" Anna. It's good to see you. For coronation, you'll have to stand beside me throughout the ceremony. That's your role for today, why you were called out of your room." I replied coldly.

"That's all?" Her voice trembled.

"Yes, that's all." I said stiffly, raising an eyebrow. On cue, she stood, face downcast and eyes staring at the floor and she promptly led all the other of her first ladies towards the exit. In a flash, she was gone. Brr, I thought, we needed warming up. We were sisters, come on! Why did I have to do that? Then I remembered why. I locked my elbows in a position against my lap and gently rubbed my left temple with the tip of my thumb. Feeling troubled, I entirely forgot the occasion.

"Princess Elsa...shall we..." a voice brought me back to reality. I nodded slightly, causing to guards to excuse themselves from the room, marching out, leaving a trail of dust behind.

"It's time, Princess." my first ladies whispered in my ear. Now I had my own worries to consider, there was no space for Anna in my mind. Let the coronation ceremony begin.


	2. Chapter 2

IChapter 2

Hi guys! This is my second chapter for Burnt, which you've all been waiting for and I'll like to thank all you guys who have supported and reviewed my stories. Sorry for the massive delay as I've been busy this few days. This chapter mainly goes through the whole process of the coronation and the exciting part of the story begins at the end of this chapter. Pls review my work and comment on what can be improved. Enjoy!

~Sapphire~

P.S.: I'm not too sure how to create line breakers...

The duo meet outside the archway leading into the church where the coronation ceremony was held, well hidden by the shadows of the castle. Anna's hands were laid on her lap and all her first ladies were busying themselves by ruffling her skirt and fussing with her hair. Elsa held her head up high, but couldn't help but steal a glance in her sister's direction. Anna saw that. Maybe her sister still loved her. They both look up when the trumpets play. Time for their showdown. Anna gulped in a mouthful of air and swallowed. She could make it, she had faith in it. Elsa too. She took a step out, and allowed herself some time for her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the light filtering through the windows. Anna came out next, careful not to step on the train behind her. The people looked in awe at the two beautiful sisters, standing tall and strong, the princesses of Arandelle. Both put on their brightest smiles, forcing the corners of their lips to turn upwards. Elsa made a move, gracefully sauntering down the aisle, confidently holding her head up for all those who were watching. Anna trailed behind, nostrils flaring as she tried to restrain her overwhelming powers. A tiny flame danced around her feet, and in panic, she stepped on it. Easy, Anna, easy. Her eyebrows furrowed with concentration as she held back a blackened patch on the aisle carpet which threatened to grow in size. Her hands twitched constantly without her own consent, acting too fast for her to absorb all the knowledge she had about what she was doing right know. She glanced at her sister's back, wishing she was as relaxed as her. What she didn't know was , Elsa wasn't. She wasn't relaxed. Elsa's neck muscles were as rigid and as tensed as they could be, her breath held as long as possible. This was the day of her life. She had been training for this. She was meant for this. She always wanted to be queen. She would rule Arandelle, just like her father and mother. She would never, in a million years, want to ruin this special day. Not that she was going to, she had it all under control. She had spent all these years training for this very day, and they were not going down the drain. She couldn't lose it, or the whole of Arandelle would know. Anna would know. And she'll hate her for life. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Anna again. She only had her parents to anchor her down the first time Anna left her. Now even they had left. Locked herself away from the world. She wanted to know why. She composed herself and pulled a straight face. She promptly halted to a stop in front of the altar. But , she thought, secrets are meant to be revealed, right?

~Elsa's POV~

My father's right hand man eyed me warily and started babbling on about the history of Arandelle and the prophecy and blah blah blah. I tried to look like I was listening, but it came out wrong. My eyes were fixated on the golden throne behind him, glistening in the evening sun. It used to be my father's. Every flashback and memory of what he told me came rushing back like a slap on my face. I had tried so hard to suppress them but they just kept replaying over and over again like a never ending horror movie.

" You have to know, Elsa. You're not like the rest."

I felt like breaking down right there and then. However much I wanted to, I slammed all my emotions and thoughts to the back of my mind and focused on the two things lying on the dark violet cushion. The sacred tapestry that held the words of the prophecy and the studded gold box that was covered in a layer of dust, a gift from my ancestors. The two perfect things to remind me of what I knew. I inhaled sharply and held out my hands, picking up the items methodically. Then, the man carefully scooped up a glittering thing. A crown. My crown. It could have been the most beautiful thing on earth, I swear. The curves and carvings on the crown were so delicate and cautiously etched with such huge precision that I could hardly describe it. The diamonds that hung on the edges of the seven curves glittered so brightly I had to strain my eyes to glance straight at it. I tilted my head and the weight of the crown slid on my head. The trumpets sounded and played the royal tune as all the guests stood and bowed. I turned to face them and spoke the speech I had memorised since the tender age of 7. I was finally queen. After the crowd was dismissed, there was still a dinner and dance to attend. It went by perfectly though. Waiters and waitresses serve plate and bowls of delicacies and soon, the entire table was covered with food. Roasted pigs with apples stuffed in their mouths and stuffed turkey accompanied with luscious berry sauce lay on expensive china and silver bowls of pumpkin and mushroom soup were ladled across the room. Steaming seafood drizzled in spicy concoctions dot the lengths of the table and trays of sparkling glasses of rich wine are passed around to quench our thirst. I numbly nibble on a piece of blue cheese and thank a couple of important guests with toasts of wine, though keeping my distance by my seat. Anna was the only one at arm's length from me, filling her stomach with drumsticks and chunks of delicious food. Who would have known this was how good her appetite was after all these years. I fought the urge of asking her why, and smiled at my thought. Maybe I'll know One day, when I tell her my own secret.

~Anna's POV~

I can't believe my sister! How on earth could she resist all the food laid in front of her? Desserts confirm my cravings. Juicy peaches cut into tiny cubes and dunked in maple syrup burst into sweetness in my mouth and puddings of all the colours of the rainbow waited to be savoured. I weaken at a heavenly fairy cupcake layered with thick chocolate that melts in your mouth and ice cream that tastes between butterscotch and bubblegum. Act like a princess, I tell myself whilst stuffing a cream puff in my mouth. Maybe that's why Elsa refuses all desserts except a cheesecake. Not long after, the dance began. Slow music played through a stereo system and dukes and duchesses swirl around the ballroom, dancing to the music. I sat in anticipation on a armchair from the corner of the hallways, watching the blur of couples waltzing by. Dukes ask me for a dance, but I politely decline them with the same reasons of not being able to dance. It's the truth, but the other part of it was that I dare not touch people. All these years of isolation from the other humans have made me aware that I'm no human like them. I was dangerous and to everyone, I was different. They would think I'm a monster if they knew. So they can't know.

" Umm... Hi." An icy voice brought me back to reality. I jumped in shock, almost falling of the chair if it wasn't for Elsa grabbing my arm at the last moment. The sudden feel of human touch send volts of electricity shooting up my veins, causing me to retreat my arm. Elsa and I fidgeted around uncomfortably until Elsa broke the silence.

"Anna, I...I.. really want you back. What's the problem? I promise, we can face it together. We only have each other... I..." For a moment I thought I was going to burst out in tears. But I held them back barely and stared back at her coldly. It would be better if she didn't know, and forgot about me sooner.

" It's not what you think. We can't figure it out together. What you can do is stay away and leave me alone." I glared at her with menacing eyes. She flinched slightly, but composed herself and scrunched her eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Why are you doing this? I do this because I care for you!" By now, she was backing away from me, treating me like something dangerous.

"If you care about me, stay back!" My hands were twitching dangerously. I had to get out. I jumped out of my chair, but it was too late. A burst of flames ignite the ballroom with it's ghastly glow. All hell broke lose. People scream and yell, squishing their way through the crowd or trying to put out the growing inferno. Smoke billowed through the air, and the flickers of flames swallowed up everything that remained in this room. All except me. I was immune to the heat and strolled effortlessly through the burning building, the walls of ember changing into an angry state of red but parting like the red sea before my eyes. I smirked proudly, amazed by the extreme of my own power.

" Princess Anna! Princess..." A high pitched shout trailed off behind my back. I stopped in my tracks, expecting to see security guards, but instead I saw Emma, one of my first ladies. She struggled towards me, stumbling over broken chairs and charred tables. She held a wet table cloth in hand, the other hand occupied by a huge blanket. A part of me wanted so badly to help her, but I knew better that to. This people were out to destroy me, so why should I care? Why should I risk being captured because of someone who wants to put me behind bars? I didn't even take another look behind my back before running away, leaving the echoes of help behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok, hi guys. Wonder whether you all will still read, so writing this chapter to see. Hope whoever reads enjoys it. I know it's been so long I'm sorry but please also read my other fanfics, alone and unspoken. PJO and Race to the witch mountain fanfics, probably gonna write one more PJO one in due time. Not too sure. Any ideas for the title of it? If so, PM or review. Thxs and let's move on with the story…

-Sapphire

It was as though she had lost any feelings at all, or her fiery personality had simply burnt away every bit of the remnants of what used to be a caring heart, now just a pile of waste and regrets. As she looked back to all the moments and times, even the sweetest ones had turned to ash. Nobody had ever been there for her. Her parents were the only ones who had ever shown genuine concern, and even they were gone. It was as though the heavens were playing a joke on her, taking away everything good in her and laughing in her face. She felt bitter in the inside, as though she had just ate something outrageously revolting. She hated this feeling of complete isolation, but she knew she had to do this, once and for all.

_There was nothing left to do, ah ah, ah ah_

_When the butterflies turned to dust they covered my whole room._

_So I punched a hole in the roof, ah ah, ah ah_

_Let the flood carry away all my pictures of you._

_The water filled my lungs, I screamed so loud but no one heard a thing_

_The rain came pouring down_

_When I was drowning_

_That's when I could finally breathe_

_By morning_

_Gone was any trace of you I think I am finally clean._

Elsa's POV

The breakout fire came too sudden, I had no time to react. Anna was gone, lost from sight, and I had no idea whether or not she was safe. People's screams sounded in my ears, chilling my blood as I swept across the lit ballroom. Fire was my weakness, and my strength. I could do this. Just then, I spotted Anna, just a dark silhouette of cloak and hair, swishing into the darkness ahead. She didn't show a hint of fear or cowardice, and that could not be just bravery and courage. So far, I had yet to spot a single charred or burnt mark on her clothing, much less after walking through so much fire. It was almost impossible. Something was amiss, something she was not telling me about. I heard a cry, and my eyes landed on a crumpled figure, collapsed on the ground. In a hurry, I ran over to her, ripping off the frilly bottom layers of my ball gown as I went, surveying her injuries. She bleeding pretty bad, and she was continuously moaning a name.

"Princess…Princess…" For a slight moment, I thought it was me, but remembered I had just been crowned Queen today. So that only left…

"Anna." It came out breathless, even though the smoke was not affecting my lungs as much as the others. It took a while before realization dawned on me that Anna had left her. Here to die. That was so not like Anna. At least, not the Anna I had known so many years ago. But I did not know how much Anna had changed over the years, locked in her room. What her heart of gold had turned into after so many years. I couldn't possibly know. And Anna was not who she was any more. She wasn't the sweet little innocent baby sister I used to have. Not anymore. For all I knew and from what I was seeing, she had turned into something so cold and heart less, to leave someone she knew just like that and walk out. Almost a monster, because from what my mother used to tell me, only cruel creatures could ever do something like this. Oh, how I wished my mother was here with me. I miss you so much, you know, mother. If only you could be here to see all this…

I looked down at the wreck of her body. This was one life we are talking about, so I had to save her. I glanced up, a layer of sweat covering my forehead but evaporated almost as soon as it touched my cool skin, despite the heat. The fire was growing, spreading like wildfire, and the place was empty and hollow. We would not be able to escape in time if I did save that poor lady-in-waiting. But there was one way to escape, and it'll reveal my identity. I did not know how my people would take it. My people. These words sounded so foreign. I wonder what they'd think when they found out that their new and young queen had powers.

Without much thought, I swept a hand swiftly over the frail and lanky body. I had never tried this before, even though my father, the king, had told me about it before. He had said I just needed to concentrate, but let my mind relax and let all my other thoughts fade away. It hadn't made sense then, but the more I thought now, it seemed to become a logical thing to do. Breathe in, breathe out. Concentrate on the healing process. The wounds. The blood. In minutes, I felt a tingly sensation run up my spine followed by a gasping sound. Quick as lightning, I swept a delicate hand to right as the heat prickled at my skin. The coolness seeped into my skin even before I could open my eyes. The first lady in waiting was staring at me in astonishment and shock, both dumbfounded and amazed as I looked at my master piece.

The fire on the right had been completely put out, only leaving a crumbling heap of debris and ruins in the remains. Villagers stared in wonder and envy at me, still crouching on my knees before the lady's body, which had been healed of all burns and cuts. She lay at her feet, crying out tears of joy as she thanked me, then ran over to a small family in the corner, probably her family. But what really caught my eyes was the small figure in corner of the burned down palace, her eyes boring into mine, filled with burning hatred. It was none other than her very own sister, Anna. And her eyes read a clear message.

_You can go try to be a hero in Arandelle, while I be the villain. But one day, I'll make you regret your decision of ever trying to save that lil' girl. Heartless as I may be, evil is always stronger that good._

And she turns, and she runs.

Hihi, wanted to stop at a cliffhanger. I know you guys will hate me for making Anna hate Elsa, but I had to. Besides, there's more than meets the eye. It's kinds little, but will continue soon. It's all a little hard to take in and process that info, cuz this chappie provides a lot to ans ur questions. Tell me what you think about this chapter:

YAY

Yea

Okay

Meh

Nah

HELL NAW

Review, follow, fav. Till nxt time,

-sapphire

P.S.: I know I missed out Anna's POV on this one, but please don't kill me. The next chapter will definitely have it. All smiles


End file.
